


Apollo needs to chill

by GreatNarwally



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is a god now, M/M, Nico wants to kill the corona virus, Super short but it cures boredom for like 5 min, nico is grumpy, nico wants a happy meal, this doesn’t have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNarwally/pseuds/GreatNarwally
Summary: Apollo needs to chill or else Nico is going to kill the corona virus by himself
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where I live everything just went on lockdown and stuff because of the coronavirus. Stay healthy friends :D

“William Solace, tell your dad to chill the fuck out,” Nico said as he stormed into the infirmary. He kissed Will on the cheek and sat down, pouting.

“Uh.. why?” Will asked, still working on his patient who had fallen off the lava wall. There are a lot of reasons his boyfriend would say that. The sun could be too bright, or maybe he had a song stuck in his head, or maybe he kept accidentally rhyming. You never know. 

“I do not need a pandemic right now! I don’t care if his mortal lover broke up with him or whatever. All I wanted was to get a Happy Meal, and I can’t even do that because of this stupid Coronavirus!” Nico complained. Will laughed.

“Honestly you are addicted to happy meals. Apollo is most likely never going to listen to me, or anybody for that matter. You can survive without McDonald’s, can’t you?” 

“No, I can’t,” Nico said flatly. Will finished tending to his patient and grabbed Nico by the hand. 

“If it really bothers you that much, we can go make an offering to Apollo or something.” 

———————

“Apollo you idiot, calm the fuck down so I can go to McDonald’s!”

“Nico no-!”


	2. Apollo isn’t listening apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh ew quarantine

“WHAT THE FUCK APOLLO,” Nico yelled. Again. Will sighed.

“Nico, relax,” He tried. Nico was basically throwing food at the fire for Apollo. “He’s not going to appreciate that.”

“I don’t appreciate the corona virus!! Why is Apollo so mad anyway!?” Nico groaned and flopped down on the nearest bench.

“The question is, why are you so mad? It’s not that bad, we have a lot of stuff at camp!” Nico glared at Will and looked like he was about to say something, but then he shut his mouth at stared confusedly at the ground. 

“Uh, why am I so mad?” Nico looked up at Will who laughed. “I think the only reason is because I can’t go to Camp Jupiter? Hmm.” He pouted, and then he lit up again.

“I’m mad on behalf of all the mortals! There. I have an excuse!” Nico hopped up and started pelting food at the fire once more. “APOLLO YOU NEED TO STOP!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this I wanna tell you that you are cool and have a fantastic day


End file.
